Edward's Passion
by VeLvEt ToPaZ
Summary: Edward passion is to be a model, an opportunity comes when a competition is held looking for a male UNDERWEAR model for Hush Puppies. Bella is one of the judges and also Jacob. Bella also seems to be Jacob's girlfriend. Edward loves Bella. Results? Review
1. Edward love Edward

**Hey everyone, this is my first story. I wrote it with my friend. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Hush pupies. **

Edward love Edward

Edward Cullen walked down from his Volvo and took an encouraging look on the mirror. He flicked his shimmering bronze hair and winked at his image. He walked towards his room and admired his perfect pale face, bronze hair and topaz eyes. His room is full of mirrors … gold framed. He gave an admiring chuckle, popped a music tape into his modern stereo system, the song Ricky Martin's "Livin' Vina Loca" filled the room. He danced a waltz, tapped his feet and clicked his finger accommodating the music. He looked at the reflections of himself and gave it a passionate kiss.

He noticed one of his eyelashes' was out of place. He pranced to his bathroom and took out his tube of mascara, combing back the eyelash to it's rightful place. He grinned satisfactorily.

"AH!!" I love me!!" He exclaimed. Then after giving the mirror another kiss, he danced out of his bathroom, skipped gracefully down the stairs and went to his marvelous piano. He played a song composed and inspired by his own beauty about himself and sang in harmony with his complicated, beautiful melody. In the middle of his song, Alice burst into the house, rudely interrupting.

" Edward! Edward! There's a male modeling competition in Seattle! It is said that three top models will be chosen and they will go to New York! And when you win, you can model for Hush Puppies under wears. This is the opportunity you have been waiting for!! A few decades, indeed! " she screamed.

Edward's frown transformed into a proud smile.

" That's the most magnificent news, you have got to get me the application form, immediately! I will win this contest without a doubt and be the best underwear model the world have ever, is ever going to see." Edward boasted.

Alice handed Edward the form. He filled it out with his elegant handwriting. At the question

' Why do you think you would make a good model?' he filled.

' Because I am the Edward Cullen, DUH!!'

Alice rolled her eyes at the answer, then asked hopefully

" Edward? Can I be your make-up artist when you are a super-model?"

Edward considered for a moment then scowled.

" NO, ALICE!! I have no need for your make-up to taint my gorgeous face!!"

Alice glared at Edward.

"You know perfectly well that my make-up will not ruin your face or anything for that matter! I will make you look so perfect Edward!! Come on, Edward, please, Please, PLease, PLEase, PLEAse, PLEASe, PLEASE!! She whined.

" I seriously don't need your stupid make-up, you stupid vampire! I am already perfect, as perfect as a vampire or anything in the world could get!"

He yelled at Alice.

Alice suddenly laughed, evilly.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged " Well there's this little bump growing on your forehead also known as a pimple! It's oily and throbbing. You are no longer perfect!!

Alice said gleefully. She knew Edward would be so angry that she would get what she want. She already saw this coming.

**Please Review... Thanks**


	2. Cullens' reactions

**Hi! This is the next chapter for Edward's Passion. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Whatever!**

**Cullen's reaction**

If looks could kill, Alice would be lying on the ground shredded into a million tiny pieces. With his fists clenched he spat

" Fine! Mary Alice Brandon. You can be my personal make-up artist. But if you don't shut up immediately you will be fired in more than one way."

Alice scoffed.

" Whatever! As long as you are my victim! Whoopee! Edward is in underwear! Edward is in underwear!"

" Who is in underwear?"

A booming voice announced Emmett's return.

" Oh, Edward, you are not really going to compete in that bogus underwear model competition, Right?"

Emmett asked smirking. Rosalie was trailing behind him, also with a smirk on her face. Jasper came into view, looking as though having a seizure trying hard not to laugh.

Edward growled.

" Yes, I am going to compete! And for your information, Emmett, it is not bogus; it is the most brilliant thing that has ever happened."

"Well, count me out! And don't think that I will cheer you on Edward. Underwear looks stupid, even on you! Even in the inside!"

Emmett sneered. Edward launched himself at Emmett, snarling..

"Don't you wear underwear?"

He demanded.

" Of course not! Macho guys like me have no need to wear underwear."

Emmett boasted. That earned him a smack from Rosalie.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

Emmett said indignantly.

" For you, of course!" was Rosalie's smug answer.

Jasper finally lost control and started laughing despite the angry and confusing emotions coming from everyone.

"Thank you, Rose! You deserved that Emmett! I can't believe you don't wear underwear!"

Edward choked at Emmett. He joined Jasper and Alice on the floor laughing hysterically. Emmett cursed, then, stomped upstairs. Rosalie followed, to make Emmett feel better.

" Are you going to enter, Jasper?" Alice choked through her fits of laughter. Jasper immediately stopped laughing. He cast a horrified glance at Alive and Edward.

"You have got to be kidding!" He stammered.

Alice pouted.

"Why not?" She asked sweetly, innocently. " You would look great in posters, billboards and advertisements…"

The expression on Jasper's face was priceless. He was backing away from Alice.

"But…but-" He stuttered. He looked at Edward helplessly.

" Alice, he doesn't want to enter because of me, I am truly the most handsome vampire, god has created! Admit it Alice, anyone or thing just pale in comparison. Including your husband."

Edward announced.

That was all Jasper needed.

" Yeah! Edward is my brother and he has been waiting for this chance for so long! Alice, let's not ruin it for him."

He said as reasonably as possible. Hoping Alice would forget about it.

Alice sighed.

"True, but you'd look good. What a waste!"

Jasper smiled triumphantly.

" Not at all, I can pose for you anytime. I shall be your private underwear model."

Alice squealed, jumping on Jasper and kissing him passionately.

"You are right! This way, you are mine and only mine, I don't need to share!"

Alice shrieked happily.

Edward watched their kisses turning from affectionate to intense. A scowl appeared and screamed.

"Geez! GET A ROOM!"

Alice and Jasper snickered.

"You are just jealous! You have no one to kiss but yourself!" Alice countered.

They disappeared to their room with mischievous smiles.

" I don't need anyone. I got my gorgeous face, body, my Hush Puppies Underwear Modeling Application form, my fantastic room full of mirrors and lots of money! Who needs a mate to ruin this paradise? Take that! Alice!"

He muttered to himself.

Edward went to his piano again, this time playing a famous funeral or champion march. He sang along.

" I am going to be a champion! A champion! A champion! Underwear is my passion! My passion! Underwear Passion…"

Carlisle and Esme came through the front door.

" Edward, What are you singing?" he enquired.

Carlisle just came back from a date with Esme. Carlisle looked stunning in a tuxedo Esme was wearing an elegant black dress. Carlisle neck has a lipstick mark.

"I am going to Seattle in an attempt to win an underwear modeling competition."

Edward declared.

"Pardon?"

Carlisle said blinking rapidly. Esme's beautiful face was contorted with confusion and surprise.

"Underwear model?" She manages to squeak.

" Yes." Edward confirmed. " I will also inform you that Emmett doesn't wear underwear. Good night!" He chirped.

Edward skipped towards his room. Leaving Carlisle and Esme to stare after him stunned at the foot of the stairs. He sang "Underwear Passion" under his breath passing Alice's then Emmett's room, everyone seemed to have a mate, everyone that is, except him. He felt lonely all of a sudden; he quickly shook that feeling off.

I have myself, and that's enough!" he said firmly.

**Please review... Tell me what you all think...**


	3. The Audition

**Hey people, sorry took so long to update... I know this story line is a bit weird and Edward is really arrogant but bear with him for a while. Anyways i am glad you all like it. This few chapters might be a little boring... Edward will definitely win this thing though. Haha. I will reply most of your reviews here. Hope you don't mind... If you want a private reply ... don't hesitate to request. Lastly, thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclamer: Don't own anything**

**The Audition**

_Seattle… A week later… Underwear competition auditions._

" I can't believe that I am saying this but … good luck, Edward!"

The Cullens were at Seattle. Cheering Edward on. Emmett just broke his promise.

" Thank you all! But greatness waits for no one!" Edward quoted.

He walked towards a long line of guys, waiting to be auditioned. Slowly, the line moved, and it was finally Edward's turn.

"Edward Cullen?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Please come in. The judges are waiting."

The man led Edward to the room and handed some papers to the judges. There were two females and a male…werewolf. Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Edward Cullen?" the beautiful female with brown eyes inquired.

" Yes, ma'am." Edward answered confidently.

The woman smiled, shyly. Edward cannot hear her thoughts, at all! The werewolf was thinking of the many ways to kick him out and the blond has many uncouth thoughts. But all was silent in the thoughts of the gorgeous woman. She xmelled intoxicating. venom started to flow more in Edward's mouth.

" I am Isabella Swan, CEO of Hush Puppies. "Introducing herself. " Lauren Mallory, manager." Indicating the blond girl, " and Jacob Black, Hush Puppies financial advisor. We are looking for the most eligible male model for our newest male underwear promotion. If you win, you will model for us and maybe get a contract."

Edward's grin grew.

" No problem, ma'am" he said delightedly.

Lauren was eyeing Edward, as though he was a piece of juicy meat. Jacob black growled.

" Take off your clothes! Underwear only." He snarled.

Edward stripped off his clothes slowly, enjoying the attention he was getting from Lauren, drooling. He slowed even more when he saw Jacob's annoyance increase. Lauren let out a sigh of frustration and impatience. Bella chuckled with amusement.

"Will you strip faster?! Lauren is getting her cooties on my paperwork." He yelled.

Jacob glared at Edward's muscular chest. Lauren stared and her eyes slid down towards his red underwear. She swallowed hard then gushed.

" Wow! Edward, You have very big-"

" Muscles!" Bella and Jacob said loudly in unison.

Lauren batted her eyelashes at Edward. Jacob glared at Edward then turned to Lauren.

" You are a manager! Behave!" he screamed.

Edward smirked. Bella smiled warmly at Edward.

" You are free to go for the photo shoot, do as they say. Congratulations! And good luck!"

Edward left quickly, the thirst for Bella is becoming absolutely unbearable.

**Now. sorry it's so short but i promise the next one will be longer. REVIEW. **


End file.
